The present invention relates to a system and method for removing a contaminant from a carrier gas and, more particularly, to a contaminant removal system utilizing a multiphase flow including a series of translating slugs.
Conventional gas scrubbing systems remove gaseous or liquid impurities from a gas by the action of a liquid. Specifically, the contaminated gas is contacted with the liquid and the impurities are dissolved in the liquid, or react chemically with the liquid, to remove the impurities from the gas. The purified gas is then returned to the atmosphere. These conventional systems have found utility in a number of contaminant removal environments. However, there is a continuing pursuit in the field of gas scrubbing to improve the contaminant removal efficiency of the conventional systems, to improve their operational capacity, and to reduce the associated manufacturing and operating costs. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a high efficiency, high throughput, contaminant removal system that embodies a design that is inexpensive to manufacture and operate.